Conventional jacks for changing tires on a motor vehicle are difficult and dangerous to use. Darkness, inclement weather and rough terrain can make their use even more hazardous. They are also susceptible to misuse by jacking on steep grades, jacking too high or without setting the parking brake.
There is a need for a jacking system which is built right into the frame or unibody of a vehicle and is driven by electric motors controlled by the vehicle computer so as to restrict jacking to one wheel at a time, at a limited height on relatively level terrain.